


оркестр отыграл

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cloud in a dress, Crack, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: Сефирот с Клаудом сцепились и испортили всем жизнь, каждую игру одно и то же





	оркестр отыграл

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено исполнением заявки 3-30 на KHR Kink Fest и внутрикомандным укуром, Клауд в платье из FFVII, автор не умеет в стёб и шутить в принципе

Это был обычный день. Сефирот шёл по разрушенному Лучезарному Саду и махал своей трёхметровой Масамунэ. Он увидел компанию каких-то жалких отбросов эволюции.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Сефирот.

— Мы пришли тебя остановить! — закричала компания и бросилась на него.

Сефирот мог только рассмеяться на подобное громогласное заявление. Одним взмахом своей прекрасной катаны он раскидал их всех по сторонам.

Но тут его взгляд пал на фигуру в лиловом платье и с огромным мечом.

Он стоял поодаль и смотрел на Сефирота так напряжённо из-под своих длинных ресниц.

— Клауд. Ты боишься и поэтому не нападаешь? — Сефирот не решился спросить, почему его враг был одет в платье. Может Клауд слишком сильно приложился головой в одну из их прошлых встреч.

— Нет, Сефирот! Я не боюсь тебя. Больше тьма не сможет одолеть меня, у меня есть защита, — Клауд приподнял подол лилового платьица.

Бровь Сефирота стремительно поползла вверх от удивления.

— И как же эти тряпки смогут остановить меня, Клауд?

— Сейчас увидишь!

Клауд побежал прямо на него, собираясь атаковать. Сефирота привлёк необычный звук. Это было цоканье туфель Клауда. Интересный манёвр, отметил Сефирот и приготовился парировать атаку. Искры разлетелись от столкновения их мечей, однако они не могли долго наслаждаться этим, как тут со стороны прыгнула Тифа! Сефирот заметил, как все друзья Клауда пришли в себя и были готовы помочь, хотя и кто их просил. Сефирот устал.

Взмахнув Масамунэ ещё раз, он расправил крыло и полетел прямиком на Клауда. Подхватив его на руки, он щёлкнул пальцами и — бум! — они переместились.

— Ты опять со своими телепортами, придурок? — сказал Клауд, упав на землю. — Где мы?

— Хех, — ухмыльнулся Сефирот.

— Чего ты хехаешь.

Клауд огляделся и понял, что попал в какой-то подвал, вокруг было темно, какая-то паутина, книги, гробы. Наверняка красивое лиловое платье было безнадёжно испачкано. Клауд заставит Сефирота ответить за это, отправит его вручную стирать.

— Так что это за место, отвечай, Сефирот!

— Подвал, не видишь что ли? Не волнуйся, тебе не придётся сидеть тут четыре года, мы не в той игре.

Кончиком Масамунэ Сефирот начал приподнимать подол юбки Клауда, но тот быстро присёк это, отдёрнулся и резко встал.

— Куда ты полез? — закричал Клауд. Он инстинктивно потянулся за спину, чтобы взять меч, но того не оказалось на месте.

— Ищешь своё оружие, Клауд? Так его тут нет, чо я не глупый вообще-то, чтобы телепортировать тебя с ним.

Справедливо.

Изучение обстановки не помогало Клауду, он не мог увидеть ничего подходящего. Не гробом же дубасить Сефирота?

А тот всё стоял неподвижно, Клауд ощущал, как кошачьи зелёные глаза бегали по его телу, и у него пошли от такого пристального взгляда мурашки по спине.

— Мне интересно твоё платье, Клауд. А именно, я хочу увидеть, насколько ты уверен в его защите от тьмы.

Сефирот переместился за спину Клауда и ущипнул его за соски.

— Ты что, с ума посходил? — Клауд стал дёргаться в руках Сефирота, пытаясь отбиться от нежеланных прикосновений.

— Нет, это в другой игре, хотя, — Сефирот повёл рукой вверх по бедру Клауда и промурчал прямо на ушко: — В этой тоже.

Сефирот потянул ткань, чтобы порвать и…

Та не порвалась.

Он не понял.

Сефирот подёргал ещё раз, снова. Это был идеальный момент для побега Клауда, но ему стало интересно наблюдать за попытками Сефирота порвать платье.

Спустя некоторое время Сефироту это надоело, поэтому он просто толкнул Клауда к стене резко и пригвоздил его руки Масамунэ.

— Клауд, дорогуша.

— Хуегруша, — огрызнулся Клауд. — Это платье из особой ткани, полиэстера с алика, тебе с ним не справиться!

— С ним может и нет, а с тобой — сейчас узнаем.

Он впился в губы Клауда в попытке поцеловать, но тот не хотел открывать рот и пускать внутрь язык Сефирота, поэтому он просто зажал нос, и Клауд сперва пытался не дышать. Сефирот наблюдал, как синеет и зеленеет лицо мальчишки и думал, ну и чо долго ещё так. Однако выдержка у Клауда была никакая, и стоило ему приоткрыть рот для вдоха, как наглый язык вторгся внутрь. Они сцепились в этой схватке, ведь Клауд не намеревался так просто позволить над собой доминировать. Их языки переплетались, сплетались в узлы, танцевали танго. Сефирот не терял время зря и начал снова щипать Клауда за соски, потягивая их. Клауду было неприятно, он извивался и старался уползти от обнаглевших рук, однако Сефирота только распаляло сопротивление, и устав ждать, тот задрал платье и увидел трусы.

— Клауд, тут умерла твоя последняя надежда остановить меня и мой могучий член тьмы.

На Клауде были его обычные боксёры, потому что он не подумал заказать себе защитные трусы, ему было стыдно надевать на себя кружевное бельё. Этим он и поплатится своей задницей.

Сефирот облизал и вставил сразу два пальца и начал разрабатывать задний проход Клауда, раздвигая пальцы, словно ножницы, и двигая ими взад-вперёд. Клауд закричал от резкой боли проникновения, он ёрзал на пальцах Сефирота, пытаясь уменьшить боль, но Сефирот удерживал его крепко и продолжал свою пытку, злобно ухмыляясь. Вынув пальцы, он, не теряя ни секунды, тут же заменил их своим длинным и толстым членом, входя сразу на всю длину. Сефирот двигался размашисто и сильно. Клауду было поначалу неприятно, каждая клеточка его тела кричала «хватит», но стоило Сефироту задеть внутри него магическую точку, как он прогнулся в спине, как коромысло. Он начал активно подмахивать задницей при каждом толчке, отдаваясь наслаждению, наполняющему его до кончиков пальцев.

— Да, Клауд, стони, как маленькая шлюшка в своём лиловом платье!

Сефирот начал водить рукой по пенису Клауда, ускоряя приближающуюся разрядку, поглаживать мошонку. Клауд только молча пьянел от ласк. Пара резких движений, и его накрыл бурный оргазм, он обкончал одежду и даже Масамунэ. Сефирот кончил следом, горячая сперма наполнила внутренности Клауда.

— Теперь ты не сможешь вернуться к своим друзьям в таком виде, — сказал Сефирот, размазывая белую жидкость по губам Клауда.

— Лол пофиг, давай лучше ещё раз, всё равно нас не будет в третьей части. Только потом тебе стирать моё платье.

— Пфф, согласен.

Сефирот и представить не мог, что Клауд предложит ему сам, особенно вспоминая, как тот поначалу сопротивлялся. Но на самом деле Клауд просто наконец-то отыскал способ, как примириться со своей тьмой — посредством члена в жопе.

И они трахались дальше, и стоны разносились по подвалу, отдаваясь эхом.


End file.
